


Practical Research

by fandumbandflummery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones are curious fellows, F/M, Sexual Inexperience, Weird Biology, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/pseuds/fandumbandflummery
Summary: Shaak Ti proves a patient teacher while Fives gets to grips with Togruta anatomy.





	Practical Research

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the depths of xenofic. It probably shows.

Fives knows that Togruta like to take things slowly in bed.

His research, conducted on the data pad light-fingered from Echo’s bunk, taught him that their couplings can last anything from forty-five minutes to two hours, sometimes even three. But Fives is only human - albeit, one subtly optimized and enhanced in nearly every way - and he is a little worried that he won’t last for three minutes, let alone three hours.

But as first times with a beautiful woman went - especially one he’d been nursing a smouldering crush-admiration-longing for since he hit accelerated puberty? Fives feels like things have gone better than he could’ve imagined. Especially now, his face buried between her thighs, and hearing her soft noises of pleasure and encouragement overtop the endless drumming of the rain outside the apartment.

Shaak Ti told him at the outset of the evening that she would not pressure him or hurry him, to take his time in getting used to both a female and non-human body in the bed with him. And so he is. Despite the neglected hard-on straining against the fabric and flexible armour of the bodysuit bunched down around his waist, and the slight ache forming in his jaw, Fives is surprised at just how much he’s enjoying this.

Before, just kissing Shaak was an absolute revelation, like nothing he’d ever felt before - least of all like the pecks given to him by affectionate brothers. Her lips were softer and fuller than a brother’s, but drew back to reveal a predator’s sharp teeth that nicked his lips until they were swollen and sensitive, and left marks on his neck and jawline that bloomed red and purple like Felucian flowers. 

Kissing was just the start, as he'd learned. He'd watched her, completely rapt, shrug off her rich brown robes, revealing expanses of smooth, brilliant red skin and hidden splashes of white in the dimly lit room. It had been even better to touch her, feeling her bare breasts and headtails where they pressed against his chest, soft and warm, the sensation of bare skin on skin and

Fives had gotten hard from that *fast*, even by his own standards of a chronological ten going on a biological 22. He’d pulled back, blushing to the tips of his ears, embarrassed at his body’s swift reaction. But she’d only laughed gently, and pulled him flush against her so his erection pressed hot and hard against her stomach, while she claimed his mouth in a deep, biting kiss. She’d drawn away slowly, beckoning him to follow her onto the bed, as she lay back against the pillows in an wordless invitation for him to explore her strange new body.

And he had, starting with her montrals. He’d gently felt his way around them, first tracing with his fingers, then following with his mouth, and been as gentle as he dared with the thin, soft skin taut over bone and cartilage, backing away when he heard her noise of discomfort when he grazed his teeth a bit too hard over the tip of one horn. He was a more adventurous with her headtails, stroking them firmly from root to tip. Fives had known that they were sensitive things, but he’d still marvelled at how Shaak moaned and arched against him at the contact, how their ends wrapped possessively around his wrists as he came to the end of a stroke.  


Fascinatingly alien as those parts of her were, he’d still ended up fixated on her breasts. They fit almost perfectly into his hands, soft and pliable, so unlike anything on his own body. Shaak had rolled her eyes a little and muttered something about human males having some kind of weird obsession, but her mutterings gave way to moans when he’d swapped his hands for his mouth, laving his tongue over their swell and sucking on their firm, dark nipples. She’d gotten a bit over-stimulated in that spot, and gently but firmly pushed him away just as he was marking out a little reminder of himself on the side of one. Fives had pouted for a moment - before ducking his head down, licking his way down her stomach to her hips, spreading her thighs - and giving a long, firm lick to the little cleft between. For all he’d never been in this position once in his short life, he actually knew what was expected to do down here, thanks to his explicit after-hours reading. He nearly punched the air in triumph when he heard her gasp in surprised pleasure, and felt her hands on the back of his head.

Fives had spent what had so far felt like hours now mouthing at the sweet-smelling cleft, feeling how first one, then two firm nubs - primary and secondary clits, he remembered - slowly swelled and warmed under his tongue. Now, as her inner lips begin to swell and part ever so slightly, he pauses in his upward-downward licking, and curiously dips the tip of his tongue inside, feeling her intimate muscles relaxing little by little.

“Keep going,” Shaak pants, bucking against his mouth. Feeling suddenly bolder with her encouragement, Fives thrusts his tongue in as hard and as far as he dares - and is rewarded with a sudden burst of wetness that flows over his tongue and down his chin. Shaak giggles a little when he jerks his head back in surprise. It’s slightly sweet and syrupy, sticking the corners of his mouth together and making the lower half of his face tacky as it dries on his skin. It’s all very new and weird and alien - but he’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying every minute of it, and he flat out grins when she runs a hand down his sticky cheek and back up into his hair, pressing his mouth back to where she needs it most.

Shaak also seems fascinated by his body, for all that there are literally millions just like it. In the early stages of this long, drawn-out dance she’d lingered on all the little things that made Fives’ own body unique, not with the clinical hand of a Kaminoan doctor inspecting him at a physical, but with such real tenderness and admiration that had almost had him in tears.

She’d helped him shrug off the top piece of his bodysuit, and traced the lines of scars old and new, running her hands over his muscles with no little awe at how much larger he’d grown since he’d made ARC grade. She’d managed to make him blush and gasp as she sought out sensitive spots he didn’t even know he had - on his neck, on the his hips, on his stomach. For all he desperately wanted more contact, more of her touch, he was relieved that Shaak had backed away when she did, or else he was worried he’d have embarrassed himself by coming right then and there in his half-undone blacks. Thankfully, there had been plenty other things on his body to occupy her interest in the meantime.

Currently the object of her greatest interest apart from his occupied mouth is his hair, grown out just a bit too much to be called regulation now, strands of it sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. She runs her fingers through it, feeling the texture change from dry to sweat-dampened, pulling each time he licks into her a little more deeply or sucks just that much harder on either clit. Every tug sends sparks of pleasure up his spine and down into his cock, and he fights the urge to rut against the mattress for some relief.

It turns out he doesn’t need to wait much longer, because Shaak pulls his head away from where he was sucking on her first clit with a wet pop. She motions for him to move back up the bed, and he obliges, stopping with his arms braced on either side of her face, leaning down to kiss her again, not hiding his groan of pleasure as her fangs nick his swollen lips. He only pulls away when she places her hands firmly on his chest and pushes him away, gently.

“Lie back,” she says, and Fives obeys. Shaak grabs the fabric bunched around his hips and pulls his blacks off, swiftly and efficiently. Fives squirms rather indelicately at the sudden friction of the suit over his cock as she pulls it off completely, throwing it over the side of the bed.

Shaak Ti fairly prowls back up to where Fives lays propped on his elbows, and leans down to kiss his sticky lips again, swallowing his gasp as she reaches down and gives his bared cock a good squeeze and a few slow pumps, giving a few deliberate swipes just under the head. Fives bites his lip and screws his eyes shut, and tries to think of anything, reg manuals, marching drill, the components of his ARC kit, literally anything else to stop him from coming *now* -

When he suddenly remembers a very important part of his research.

“Wait,” he pants, grabbing Shaak’s wrist and pulling her hand away where she was just holding him steady to line up, gritting his teeth at the loss of contact and the feeling of heat and wet so close to his aching cock.

“Turn around.”

Shaak is graceful even when she has to right to be, swinging her leg around in one smooth movement to turn her body away. Fives lets the image of her burn itself into his mind, violet eyes fairly burning into his as she looks over her shoulder, the contrast of the white of her montrals and the dark-flushed blue of her backtail stark against the deep red of her long, sinuous back and round, firm ass.

He’s going to remember *that* sight two weeks after they put him in the ground.

FInally, Shaak sinks down on his cock at last with a sigh, He bottoms out just as her weight settles over his hips, and when her insides involuntarily clench around the welcome thickness of his cock Fives’s breath catches in his throat, before leaving in a long, shuddering groan, and he grabs the sheets on either side of them almost hard enough to rip. He tries not to move any more than absolutely necessary, lest he come too soon and ruin the whole evening. Shaak must sense his overwhelmed, anxious thoughts through the Force, even through her pleasure-haze, because she relaxes around him and leans back against his shoulder. She reaches up to gently stroke the side of his face, and to murmur encouragement and praise into his ear.

“You’re doing so well,” she sighs, and just the sound of her voice , and he feels to lean down and kiss her. For long moments they simply stay like that, kissing slowly, Fives simply letting the sensations wash over him like waves, not daring to move an inch.

Shaak smiles against his mouth, and Fives feels her about to start moving on her own. So he sits up and settles his hands on her hips, and as he nudges her back tail to the side, exposing the back of her neck he hopes that Shaak realizes just how well he has prepared for this and just how much better he can do. He smirks inwardly as her next breath becomes a hitching gasp as he gently mouths at the back of her neck, sending fire racing through her blood, the heat pooling in the place where they touch her most intimately.

A Togruta female’s most sensitive skin is on the back of her neck and the underside of her backtail, where it's very thin, full of nerve endings. Fives knows that too much stimulation there at the wrong time would be painful for Shaak, and he has heard stories of Togruta women who lashed out quite violently against careless mates who accidentally hurt them. So he keeps it gentle, tongue and lips only, occasionally just breathing hot puffs of air against the damp skin as he starts rolling his hips upwards against her. It’s the best he can manage with the sensation of Shaak’s warm weight on him, surrounding him, more than a little overwhelming for a touch-starved trooper. Despite that, he still wants to feel *more*. He doesn’t have the best leverage in his position, and it’s already beginning to frustrate the primal instincts that are telling him to just thrust as hard as he can into the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. Shaak, however, seems content for now to just roll her hips into the subtle movements of his body beneath her, enjoying the feeling of fullness and warmth and the care he’s taking with her strange new body.

Fives is getting impatient, however, and with a growl he grabs her hips, plants his feet flat on the mattress, and manages a few good hard upward thrusts that leave them both gasping. Shaak gets the message, and lets him take the lead, lifting her up and down on his cock before she smacks his hands away and starts riding him in earnest. He might not have the most finesse with his technique, but Fives at least has brute strength and stamina on his side, and before long he’s managed to settle into a pounding counter-rhythm, bracing one hand on the bed for more leverage and bucking upwards as hard as he dares.

Shaak is practically squirming on his lap now, angling her hips on the downstroke to try and get his cock to drag along some spot deep inside her that makes her practically cry out with pleasure every time he so much as brushes it. It’s when he (accidentally) scrapes the stiff bristles of his goatee hard down her neck, coupled with a particularly hard thrust that she meets coming down at such an angle that it practically spears something inside of her that does it. Shaak comes with a choked-off cry, her long, beautiful back arching away from Fives, fisting one hand in his hair and pulling hard enough to *hurt*, the nails of her other hand biting deep into the skin and muscle of his thigh, and. And.

Fives had read the stuff about what happens when female Togruta hit climax, but nothing could’ve prepared him for how it *felt*. Shaak’s inner muscles clamp down on his cock, impossibly tight and it feels incredible - and he just can’t fight it anymore. Just as Shaak falls back sated and heavy against his body, Fives comes with a long, deep groan, orgasm washing over him like Kamino’s undertow, and feels like he doesn’t’ stop coming for what seems like eternity.

He slumps back against the pillows, somehow still harder than he’s ever been before in his short life. But he can’t exactly relax and enjoy the endorphin high because it seems like with every little movement Shaak makes only serves to make her spasm around him, squeezing tighter, rippling in some strange and alien rhythm, holding him too tight to let him pull away for relief. Each time it sends a new burst of pleasure shooting up his spine and down into his oversensitive cock, and if each isn’t a second, third, or fourth orgasm it sure feels like it. It’s all too much, too much, and he’s dimly aware that there are tears starting to brim from the corners of his tightly-shut eyes.

“You were wonderful,” Shaak sighs, as she reaches up to brush the tears away. The featherlight touch is enough for Fives to crack his eyes open and take in the sight of her, sweaty and satisfied and gorgeous. He feels a strange sort of pride bloom in his chest at seeing her this way, knowing he helped.

“I’m- I’m still hard,” he pants, “but I can’t move yet, sorry.”

“Its normal. Only a little while more,” she says, a little breathlessly, “it will subside. Rest, first. That’ll come easy for you now, at least.”

Fives is about to ask why when he suddenly yawns, and Shaak huffs out a soft laugh. He blinks, suddenly finding it very hard to keep his eyes open - who knew that sex was so exhausting? 

Shaak leans back, carefully, until her back is flush against his chest. Fives happily rests his head on top of hers, chin slotted comfortably between her montral horns, and very thankful now for the pillows half-propping him up. It’ll be at least another few minutes before he can pull away, but with the overwhelming pleasure of his climax beginning to settle into a deep, soothing afterglow and the his physical exertions suddenly catching up with him, he’s not sure if he’ll even be awake for it.

He lets his eyes drift shut and stay shut. He’s overheated, his face is still sticky, his jaw and tongue ache, and his cock is still this side of painfully hard, all but trapped for the time being. But with Shaak stretched out on top of him, drowsy and thoroughly satisfied - Fives figures he can afford to be patient.


End file.
